Real
by DrummerZlex10
Summary: About 5 boys named Kaoru Wada,Hiroyuki Yamamoto, Daisuke Watanabe, Gin Yamaguchi and Greg Felipe try to become famous rocktars! Look at all there problems and sacrifies
1. From Chiba to Osaka

* * *

Hello I'm Kaoru Wada. I'm that type of kid; y'all always look but never stopped to think about what feeling the child has. It's always, oh that emo kid you think turns like that just for the style of rebellion. I wonder why people think of me that way. I left Chiba because of my abusive parents who would never let me understand life and my experience and point-of-view. Just like you think We have no feelings. More then what you damn parents will never understand! I told my grandparents that I was going to run away cause the antagonizing life I have. Now I live with a psychologist who studies psychology and sociology for 3 years. Dr. Natsuki Nagatani A.K.A my aunt(Oba-san)who is good at cooking as well. Her children are like my best friends, Sayoko and Takeshi. "Kaoru"? Kaoru how are you? I didn't think you would come and visit. Sayoko said. Visit? I asked. Girl I came to live! Kaoru told her. _Live! _ That's better than visiting! She added. Why did you come to live here? Takeshi asked. I came cause because of my bitchy abusive parents. You know the story.

A matter a fact I don't know the story. Well Nana might tell you the story. I replied. Kaoru, your room is upstairs to the left next to Takeshi's room. What! What? What is that? "_Am I dreaming that my old drums are shiny and clean"? _There's a letter

Kaoru since you have told us that you were moving, We've decided to send it to Natsuki. Tell Nana I said HI!

Grandpa

Asagi Akito.

Hey rock star , people are coming get dressed. Sayoko said. Ding………knock. Hey, how you doing? A sudden sound came into house when the guest stepped in. Kaoru come down! I'm coming. I replied. It was our family friend, who called my parents _BITCHES/SKANKS/SHIT TALKERS!_ Hina Hoshina. Kaoru , I heard yo goin' to live here? Well you going to like it here better. Thanks' Hina. Sayoko I got to go! Hina was raised in the United States of America. Sayoko, I'm going to sleep ok! Good Night. Good Night.

AHHHHHHHHH! I hope today is a great day. Kaoru said to himself. My first day without my parents and my first day of school in Osaka. Good morning Sayoko. Good morning Kaoru. So…………. Are you excited to go to school here? Sayoko asked. Yep. Kaoru replied. Oh my god! Sayoko said. What happen? Kaoru asked. We're late! They rushed to the school. Here we are! This is our school? It's Huge! . Ok class we have a new student! Introduce yourself. Hi! My name is Kaoru Wada and I'm from Chiba. Thank you for having me here. Trigonometry class. Ummm…. Yes Mr. Yamaguchi. I have to take a piss! The class laughed. _**WHAT! **_Ms. Leche said. With that language you will never go anywhere! Ms. Leche said with an anger .Bitch! You'll never get laid! The child next to Kaoru said. If I were to said that my parents would hit me! Wait, they'll hit me for anything. Kaoru said looking toward the child. Both of you get out of my class! Ms. Leche said towards the child and Kaoru.

Hi! I'm Gin Yamaguchi and you are? I'm Kaoru Wada. So………. What do you do for fun? Gin asked. I play the drums. Kaoru replied. Our band needs a drummer! Gin said happily. Here! Follow the directions and you'll get to the garage.

5:00pm.

I got wet cause your amazing shortcut! Kaoru said sarcastically. Don't worry you'll be dry as time goes on. Gin said. Before we started let me introduce the crew.

Hiroyuki is the lead guitar, while Daisuke is the lead vocals and you're our drummer. Then what are you? Kaoru asked while drying up. I'm bass guitar and vocals.


	2. A band Black Winged Grey

Chapter 2 Kaoru, I've noticed something about you. What have you notice? Kaoru asked. Your hair is frizzy. Yep, I know. What do you do to keep it straight? Sayoko asked. I use Madea's black people conditioner and a flatting iron! Kaoru replied. That's what keeps it's straight! He added on. It came out nice! Sayoko said. Hell Yeah! Kaoru added. "Are you trying to poke your eye out"? NO! I'm just trying to put on eyeliner. Sayoko said. Sometimes it's a good thing to poke your eye out just to look good. Kaoru thought to himself. There a lot of people who want to be just like us, said Kaoru with a pride of popularity. STOP GIN YOUR HURTING MY FEELINGS! Look! This is the deal, I didn't do anything special so you can stop! Gin said with a sudden disappointment. –Gin takes a quick glace. What are you doing? Gin asked. Nothing, I was just Ummm just glancing. Kaoru said without knowing what to say. What happen I there? Kaoru asked. Another person accusing me for something I didn't do. Class, can I have you're attention please? Haven't students notice that Gin's not making jokes about me? Ms. Leche said looking better than yesterday. Anyways, We have a new student! His name is Takuya Yamamoto! Ms. Leche said with a look of love. School Boy, you look like crap! Takuya said with a smile whiling walking down the ail looking towards Gin. I hate him! Gin said whiling eating his lunch at lunchtime. You just met him so just shut up and eat your food! Kaoru said with anger. Hey! Takuya said. Hi! Would you like to sit with us and enjoy lunch? Kaoru asked with mysterious smile looking at Takuya but also at Gin. Sure! Takuya replied. There token! Gin whispered. Sorry, Takuya but later you can come and see our band. Can I bring a friend? Takuya asked happily. Sure. Kaoru said trying to make Takuya leave. Afternoon

Gin! Yeah? Gin asked. My cousin is coming with Takuya to listen to song. WHAT? Gin asked in a shock. Well…that's great because this is our first audience. Hiroyuki said with a serious emotion Knock Knock! It's them! Are y'all the ones getting gugugagagad? Daisuke asked while opening the garage door. I guess? Takuya and Sayoko said. Well, Welcome Takuya and Sayo! Hiroyuki and Kaoru said. Well, Kaoru aren't you going to introduce us? Sayoko asked? Ok.  
This is my cousin, Sayoko Nagatani. She and Takuya have calligraphy class together and there's where they fell in love. We're going start our song Kuro no Kanashimi. Drums started drumming, Hiroyuki connects the guitar to the amplifier. Daisuke clears his throat

-The song began-. They head banged and sang while strumming on the guitar strings. Thanks for the song.

Gin you said we'd never sing gugugagagad songs! Daisuke said.


	3. Rivalry

Chapter 3

Welcome to my bathroom! I'm going to show the magic d'toilet. Well, show us what you're going to show us? Gin asked with his face of no emotion. This! Screamed Daisuke. Daisuke released the bottle releasing water and squirting Gin and Kaoru. Kaoru was brushing his hair during Ms. Sasami's class. Kaoru would you mind reading us number 6#? Why don't you read that instead of grooming your hair? asked with a sexual feeling kind of way. Why don't you read cause you're a perfect reader? Kaoru replied. And Kaoru, why don't you serve my detention? Well ok. Kaoru replied. Pick a partner. Kaoru picks Gin. What? I just started behaving. Since then Gin and Kaoru attended, 's detention. Beep* Beep*. Kaoru's phone said. When he received a text message. Oh Kaoru what are you 'doin? Daisuke's text message read. Kaoru replied. Come 2 my house ltr kk. Daisuke replied. Ok do I bring Hiro? Yeah bring him and some food. Kaoru said instantly. 's coming! Kaoru replied. I g2g the skank is coming! Hello Gin and Kaoru. said in a sensual way. Hi! The guys replied while she sat down. After a good hour, starts talking. Isn't it hot in here, she said? No, it feels just fine. Gin said like if he was asking it like a question. Well for me it is! started stripping while guys where walking away. I'm back! Kaoru typed as he walks out. Then Daisuke calls him.

Daisuke: Hey

Kaoru: Hey!

Daisuke: What are you doing?

Kaoru: Oh My God!

Daisuke: What happened?

Kaoru: I'll text it!

What! Daisuke said. Kaoru read as he typed. Gibson Explorer. Daisuke replied. For Hiro. Kaoru said yes! Before going home Kaoru wrote

Drums

Lead Guitar

Bass Guitar

Vocals

Writing the roles in band notebook. We're missing one guitarist! Kaoru said. Ok! That's means we need a new one cause Daisuke sucks at playing the guitar. Gin admits. As walking Gin, he stop and goes home. Kaoru, I'll see you tomorrow in class. Ok! Ok, then go home! Kaoru replied as they went there separate ways.

5:04p.m

Ding, Dong! The bell rang. Hey guys! Come in! I brought some chocolates and chips. Hiroyuki said going towards the door. I brought a cheesecake that Eli made. Daisuke said while yawning. Look, I'm going to show you my house. Here's Sayoko's room to the left, Takeshi's right next to Sayoko's. The to the right side it's Nana's and the destro-inferno room! Why do you call it that? Daisuke asked with a questioned face. I really don't know but I gave it that name. Well, let's go downstairs and eat. Kaoru demanded. While going down Kaoru gets a call from Gin. Hey Ummm… Sasami wants you to come. Gin, nervously knowing how much Kaoru hates Sasami. Why does she want me? Kaoru curiously asked. Cause Sasami wants you! Gin replied. Where you at? Kaoru asked. Raro Supermarket near Tomoyo's steam stress next to Socho Ocho eatery. Gin added. Ok! I'll be there in 5min. Kaoru stating. Guys, I'm going to Raro's to get some chips. Ok! After 5min. Hey! Hey! Gin said as Kaoru replied. Look who it is! All dressed up nicely, preppy, and sharp. I thought you were emo? Sasami said trying to annoy Kaoru. What! Just cause I'm something I have to dress like it! (I decided to give off a happy look not a I want to kill-you look like I always do!) :D. I didn't come here to see you I came for chips! I don't like or love sluts! Kaoru announced. Kaoru got chips and left. He brought nachos and cheese


	4. New Life

Chapter 4 Kaoru! Kaoru! Wake up! What happened? Kaoru said while yawning. They're letting me present it! Sayoko said. Letting you present what? Kaoru asked. My collection! Sayoko yelled. Oh, that's cool! I know! But Sayoko, why did you want to wake me up again? Kaoru asked. Just that! Sayoko replied. I told Eli and she asked me to ask you how's Nazo: Kuro no Aka (your book) and if you would like to help her and Hiro to make chocolate mousse for my runway show? Sure! Kaoru said while lifting himself of the bed. Ok. Me, Gin, and Daisuke are going to the fabric store in Shibuya. After the conversation, Kaoru flatirons his hair and changes his clothes. Hiroyuki, Kaoru we're going to be doing what a chef do. Cooking! We're going to have to cook sultry, sweet, and savory. Sayoko asked basic food so We're giving her this Chocolate Mousse Sushi with Wasabi sauce Bite~ Size blue cheese hamburgers

One thing. Elena said. I already made the Bite ~ Sized burgers and Sushi with Dai-Dai and Papa. So… the sweets are for us to make? Yep! Eli! Kaoru called. Yes. What do we do? Kaoru asked eagerly. Hiro, you take out the glasses while Kaoru, you add the mousse into the glasses. What are you going to do? Hiroyuki asked. I making the mousse and I'm going to help put it away. Elena said. Ok! This gon' be hard. Sayoko taught to herself at the fabric store. Hello, and welcome to Tsukiyomi's fabric store! The clerk said happily. Tsukiyomi's fabric store is a very famous fabric store founded by fashion designer Kyoto Tsukiyomi. This the plan! Sayoko said while the three huddled up. Daisuke, you head to the metallic section pallets, while Gin, you go to the polka-dot section. Ok! Sayoko said. OK! The guys said. A nice metallic purple would go great inside of the skirt. Daisuke said while looking towards the sketch. He got the measurement of the skirt. I'll cut some of this for Sayo, even if she said to get that one. Gin said to the clerk helping him cut the fabric. I hope Gin understands! Sayoko said to herself. Well Gin always gives us 2 of each variety. During the other were shopping they were writing there names.

Hiroyuki ~ Yamamoto

Elena ~Watanabe

Wada ~ Kaoru

I'm just writing on the floor(Yo estoy escribiendo en el piso).

Since we're done , let's just………………. I got nothing! Let's just go home! Hiroyuki suggested. Ok! Well I'll see you guys mañana! Kaoru said. When Kaoru got home. Oba-san! Oba-san! Huh!

I'm at Hina's house helping out with Junpei.

From Nana

Kaoru takes out his cell phone and clicks on Sayoko's number and calls. Hey! Sayo , Oba-san left to Hina's. When did she leave? Sayoko asked. I don't know. But how's it with the fabrics? Kaoru asked. OH……….Gin got me this cute polka-dot fabric and Daisuke got me this sexy purple fabric.

Fabulous. Kaoru said.

I'm at the door can you open it please? Sayoko asked. Sure! Kaoru replied. Hey! The two hugged each other after Kaoru opened the door. They sat and revived the fabrics.

Kaoru can you sign here? Sure.

~Kaoru signed his name in Japanese~

And write Eli's and Hiro's

~Kaoru wrote Elena's and Hiroyuki names in Japanese~

Why? Kaoru asked. It's the guest list. I put y'all under family but they lost the list.

8:00AM. Runway day

Reporters, celebrities, and celebrities! I guess this is going down on the best fashion of '08 here in Japan (Nihongo). Fashion models from all around the world came to the country of the rising sun to see this!

~Interviewing Sayoko~

Reporter: What do you say about this show?

Sayoko: Great!

Reporter: Which of your family members are here?

Sayoko: My brother, my fabulous cousins Kaoru and Hiroyuki, and My gorgeous mommy. (She so SEXII!) XD .

Winter / Spring collection '08.

The crowd loves the outfits! The crowd also loved the ones on Tomoyo, Raven, Natalia, and Marina. They loved the winter sleeveless jacket with skinny jean and white flats. Also the mandarin dress. teardrop fan and eyeliner. The waiters were giving out the Bite ~sized blue cheese hamburger. And the comments of the food was a huge scandal! People loved it all. Guys! Guys! Sayoko said the next week. Look! Sayoko said pointing straight at the Mac laptop show Elena, Gin , Kaoru , Daisuke, And Hiroyuki.

Kanashimi( Winter / Spring collection of '08). Reviews

~ We loved the food especially the adorable burgers! "Helen Kraiggs, People of Japan Magazine".

~ I couldn't take my eyes off the winter sleeveless jacket and model! "Hikaru Lee"

~ The designer must have my mind! "Kousuke- Fashion Designer"

It's fabulous! Well kids get in the car! We're leaving our native country to go to America! Kaoru thought to himself. I going to miss Osaka and everything we've done here. Ayumu and Ami aren't waiting! I can't wait to hit California! Elena said. They got to the Osaka International Airport. The airport will be arriving in 10 minutes shortly. Bye grandpa and grandma! They all said to there different grandparents. Kaoru! Aren't you going to say good-bye to your own mother and father? Kyoko, Kaoru's mother said. Your not my neither mother nor father. You're my abusive blood parent who I think as bitches. Bye Bitches!

How dare you!!! Kaoru's mother said while running towards him releasing her hand for slap. Slap me. Slap me bitch cause your not going to see me any more in your damn life! Watashiha anataga daikirai desu! (I hate you)! And I will forever hate you Kyoko and Kyon! Kyoko, you're a waste! Natsuki said. The plane has arrived. The speaker announced. They walked away going into plane. To America! Our journey starts as rock stars beings now! They arrived to there Californian home in Los Angeles. The house huge! Ring* Ring*. Chi………Chi! Oyasuminasai. I'm sorry Kaoru, I'm sorry Kaoru, I'm sorry! No! Your not sorry but I'm sorry for leaving! Kaoru said while laughing making Kyoko feel pain. I love California! Remember Kyoko you'll never see me again! Kaoru laughed. Oh and Kyoko, don't call again forgiveness. But Kaoru, I get to tell you what you can do and if I want you to come to Japan again you will! Kyoko said making sound like demand. Nope you can't! You have no custody of me any more! I'm in America now, Kyoko! Why do you call me Kyoko? Kyoko asked. You want to know why because you don't deserve the title of mother. Kaoru replied as he walks down stair and into the kitchen.

Wada Kyoko

Jibun desuminasen

(Forgive yourself).

Kaoru hangs up.

My first day, of school. Ah…. I'm more excited then what I used to be in Osaka! Well at least all my friends and band members are here. I know English fluently like I know Japanese.

Good morning class! This is the second month of school, said Mr. Soto. We have a new student as well. His name is Kaoru Wada. He's a student from Osaka, Japan. He said that he could speak English fluently. Hey! I'm Kaoru. Once in my life I lived in Denver! I was raised there 'til I was twelve. So I've lived in Japan for like 5 years or so. Anybody have any questions to ask Mr. Wada? Yeah! I do! How do you write my name in Japanese? I don't know! Kaoru replied. My name's Greg Felipe. Kaoru picks up a black marker and starts to write

Kaoru spells out the characters and names. Curving, make lines. That spells Greg and that finally spells Felipe. Now how it's pronounced. Gu- reg –gu Fe-ri- pe. Now the class starts to ask how they write their names. Yo, I'ma Carlos and that's ma nigga Paco and we want to know if u want to chill wit us? I can't. Kaoru replied. Ok du u at least want to be our friend? Yep! I'll be your friend. Carlos Guadalupe and Paco Morales are Kaoru's best friends and Mexican gangsters. They fought for Kaoru anytime. YO! K! Is u going to the dance? Hell Yeah! Kaoru replied to Carlos and Paco's question. Class! Can you take out a sheet of paper and write all your friends' names.

My friend list

Gin Yamaguchi

Hiroyuki Yamamoto

Daisuke Watanabe

Elena Watanabe

Greg Felipe

Carlos Guadalupe

Paco Morales

Josh Cage

Trench Mitch

Sayoko Nagatani*

Ok! Your times up! Your times up! You never timed us, Kaoru thought to himself. Carlos read us your list. First it's ma nigga Paco then ma nigga DenDen and finally ma rocker nigga K! Oh and don't forget ma boo Melissa. Nice list, but who's K? Kaoru is K. Paco announced. Paco read yours'. My nigga Carlitos, K, and Den Den


End file.
